The Return of Old Friends
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Manu and Snookie are taken out of prison for their misdeeds from Hanahuna Bay and are approached by the leader of the Black Eden better known as Dr. X who is interested in having them work for him in order to get revenge against Justin and Justine, and the others for what they had done with them and even equips them with the powers of Pele's evil sister, Namakaokahai.
1. Chapter 1

In a Hawaiian town local jail, a cloaked figure was going inside the jail.

"Can I help you with something?" The Chief asked the ominous stranger.

"I would like to see Manu Tuiama and Pamela Waeawe." The cloaked figure replied.

"Come with me." The Chief told the figure before walking off with the mysterious stranger.

The figure nodded while looking around the various cells before meeting Manu and Snookie.

* * *

"This stinks!" Manu complained. "I can't believe we lost thanks to our old friends."

"It could be worse..." Snookie shrugged.

"Oh, and how's that?" Manu retorted. "We end up in jail."

"Good point..." Snookie admitted.

"Hey, Waeawe, Tuiama, you got a visitor!" The Chief told the inmates once he came to their cell.

"Who is it?" Snookie asked.

"I don't know," The Chief shrugged. "It's someone in a cloak."

Manu and Snookie looked to each other before going into a private room to talk with their visitor.

"Okay, who are you?" Manu demanded.

"And what do you want?" Snookie added.

"Let's just say that I'm a new friend who's interested in the two of you." The figure replied before he revealed himself as he took off his hood.

"You're that Dr. X guy!" Manu gasped with Snookie.

"But of course..." Dr. X replied. "Wouldn't you guys like to have a special sweet and cold dish called revenge?"

"What's in it for us?" Snookie asked.

"Let's just say you will beat the others and will overpower them." Dr. X replied.

"Our powers?" Manu asked. "What do you mean?"

"I will give you powers that will be able to help you carry out your revenge." Dr. X replied.

Manu and Snookie looked at each other and nodded at the leader of Black Eden.

"We're in." Manu gave in.

"Just sign right here." Dr. X told them as he brought out a contract.

Manu and Snookie then signed the contract.

"Excellent, now follow me." Dr. X replied as he then made a mortal.

Manu and Snookie then followed him into the way to his home of the Black Eden. What they didn't know was that the police chief was now unconscious.

* * *

Meanwhile, Justin was walking to the park and was now holding his head as he had a bad dream last night. Cindy and Maxwell were in the park together, playing cards together until they turned over and saw Justin who looked as though he was in pain. The Eds, Mike, June, Dee Dee, Jo, Trent, Duncan, and Abby played soccer and Ed kicked the ball too hard.

"Justin, watch out!" Eddy called out.

Justin turned around and his eyes turned red as molten lava and melted the soccer ball. Everyone saw the ball and then looked over to Justin.

"Oh, uh, hey, guys..." Justin smiled weakly.

"Cindy, did you see that?!" Maxwell asked.

"The melted soccer ball?" Cindy asked. "No, me neither."

"Wow, Justin, you're more jumpy than when Jo sees someone in her room." Eddy commented.

Justin just groaned and sighed. "Sorry, guys, I got a lot on my mind right now."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Mike offered.

"I'm not sure if you guys would understand." Justin turned away dramatically from them.

"Hey, you're our friend," Mike reminded him. "Whatever the problem is, we can help you with it."

"It's about... Hanahuna Bay..." Justin sighed.

"What about it, Pretty Boy?" Jo asked. "Because you know I was there with that Tiki Wiki or whatever."

"Wiki Tiki." Double D corrected.

"I said WHATEVER!" Jo glared.

"It's just about Manu and Snookie," Justin said. "Justine and I were best friends with them and they turned their backs on us."

"Oh, yeah, I remember them," Cindy replied. "They were such jerks, and I thought that they were nice, and I actually-"

"I keep having dreams about them." Justin cut her off to get straight to the point.

"What kind of dreams?" Maxwell asked. "I sometimes have dreams about my mother."

"What was she like?" Cindy asked him.

"I don't remember..." Maxwell shrugged.

"Like bad ones," Justin explained. "Like, that they're working with Dr. X, and I couldn't stop them... They killed the Boys, Justine, and Jayna right in front of me. Am I really that weak? Will I save them if this is for real?"

"It's just a dream, dude," Jo reminded him. "It's not like it's really going to happen."

"I dunno..." Justin sighed. "Maybe I need a doctor..."'

"Do you need me to check out your dream realm?" Cindy offered since she was a dream-bender and all.

"I don't know, I mean, even Justine has been having the same dreams too." Justin said.

"That makes sense since you guys are twins after all." Cindy nodded.

"Yes, Cindy is right," Double D agreed. "Twins share a lot of the same traits other than features, such as sickness and pain."

"Justine isn't exactly feeling well like you are either." Jo added.

"I still think you might need a bit of magical help," Cindy replied. "Drell and I are on good terms now since he helped me stand up for myself against Lee Kanker that time she stole my lunch and demanded I fight back."

"For now." Mike told her.

"Yes," Cindy gulped nervously. "Unless he changes his mind again."

"I guess he might be able to help..." Justin shrugged.

"I'm just trying to help too," Cindy said before she bit into her chicken sandwich. "Oh, Maxwell, this sandwich is giving me an orgy in my mouth!"

"Well, then it's settled," Mike decided. "We're going to see Drell, and we need to bring Justine too... Um, where is she?"

"At the soccer field," Justin informed. "She wanted to be alone."

"I know just how to cheer her up." Eddy grinned.

"No, Eddy." Everyone else glared.

"You guys are no fun." Eddy glared back.

"I can cheer her up too." Duncan offered.

Eddy and Duncan laughed until they were grabbed by Jo who growled at them.

"Don't hurt us, please!" Eddy begged. "It was just a joke!"

"This is no time for jokes, you jerks," Jo glared. "Justin and Justine are having a rough time."

"But we were just trying to cheer them up." Duncan replied.'

"What he said." Eddy quickly added.

"Well, it's not working, you idiots!" Jo sneered. "I'm going to get Justine, and not you two!"

"It's probably for the best, Jo," Cindy replied. "My mother says when she's in a mood, no one makes it better than seeing my daddy."

* * *

Jo nodded to her and soon went to the soccer field as Justine was sitting next to a net while staring at the ground as her mind was elsewhere as she was thinking about Manu and Snookie like Justin was.

"They're in jail," Justine anxiously told herself. "There's no possibly way that they could break out... But why is Dr. X in my dream?"

"Babe?" Jo asked.

Justine looked up. "Oh! Hi, Jo... I kinda wanna be alone right now."

"Listen, I know what's going on," Jo told her. "Justin told us everything, and we are going to help you."

"I'm not sure if you can..." Justine sighed.

"We're going to Drell's so he can take a look at you guys." Jo said.

"I don't know, Jo-" Justine tried.

"I'm sorry about this, Babe." Jo interrupted as she then touched Justine's forehead which made the shy beauty's eyes feel droopy and she then fell asleep, falling into the jockette's arms.

* * *

Everyone waited and Jo soon came back.

"Don't ask, let's just go." Jo told the others.

They all soon went into the Supernatural Realm to meet a certain warlock.


	2. Chapter 2

Drell was searching all over his office, looking for something important.

"Where is it, Daddy?" Penelope asked.

"I don't know, sweetie, but the jewels are gone." Drell told her.

"Jewels?" Penelope asked. "What jewels?"

"They are special ones that can give you any kind of powers and can be dangerous in the wrong hands." Drell informed with a full warning.

Penelope cupped her mouth as she decided to help her father look.

* * *

 ** _'Margie, cancel all of my appointments!'_ **Drell told his secretary through a speaker.

"Yes, Drell..." Margie sighed as she looked exhausted about working for the most powerful man in the universe.

The others then suddenly came into the office of said man.

"Excuse me, but we'd like to see Drell," Mike told the woman. "It's an emergency."

"Um, Drell, you have visitors who say it's an emergency..." Margie nervously told her boss.

 ** _'Not now, Margie, Penny and I are looking for my jewels!'_** Drell replied angrily.

Cindy looked away and into the fourth wall before blowing a kiss to the audience. "Good night, everybody!"

"It's me, Mike Mazinsky, we need you to help us," Mike pried. "It's about Justin and Justine."

 ** _'Sorry, Mike, you may come in.'_** Drell allowed.

Margie shrugged and allowed them to go inside. Mike and the others soon came.

* * *

"Hello there, gang," Drell smiled as he knelt on the floor with Penelope. "Glad ya didn't catch me doing anything silly."

"We need your help," Mike told the warlock. "Justin and Justine have been having nightmares for the past couple of days involving Manu, Snookie, and Dr. X."

"Hmm..." Drell hummed in thought. "Cindy, what have you done?"

"No one's given me permission to go into their dreams yet..." Cindy shrugged. "Hasn't the Sandman done anything since he can go into anyone's dreams when they sleep?"

"Not what I've heard, we gotta get into their dreams." Drell replied.

"Um... I guess I should be able to do that..." Cindy looked away shyly. "But... Um..." she then folded her arms with a firm look in her eyes as she tried to be brave. "But I want you to be nice to me for six whole months and clean Sledgehammer's cage twice a week."

"Don't push your luck, Butler." Drell narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, sir, I'm sorry..." Cindy cringed nervously.

Drell soon took Justin and Justine to his parents' house.

"Are you sure we're allowed in here?" Jo asked the warlock.

"My parents are checking out houses until next week, we'll be fine as long as I don't have Hilda over." Drell promised.

"What do we have to do?" Mike asked.

"First, put Justin to sleep, since Justine is already asleep, you guys can handle that while I get ready." Drell instructed.

Eddy pulls out a baseball bat to hit Justin on the head, but the bat broke in half. "Is your head made out of metal or something?" He then asked out of mild bewilderment.

Justin shrugged as he just sat there.

"How do we get him to fall asleep?" Dee Dee asked Drell.

"I got it." June said as she then poked Justin in the neck and it made the teen fall asleep, almost falling out of the chair until Mike caught him.

"What was that?" Double D asked.

"Nerve pinch," June told her boyfriend. "He'll be fine, he's just knocked out."

"All right, put them in my parents' beds." Drell told them, pointing to a pair of twin beds that his parents slept in instead of a big bed all together.

Jo and Mike put the Reid twins on the twin beds.

"Good... Good..." Drell nodded to them. "I'll remember this when I retire from The Witch's Council and become the headmaster of a special academy with your kids in the future."

"Then who'll be the next Head of the Witch's Council?" Cindy asked.

"We'll talk about that later..." Drell replied before he soon took out a goblet for Justin and Justine. "All right, let's do this."

"What's that?" Eddy asked, pointing to the goblet.

"Just a little potion to keep them asleep until Cindy is done visiting their dreams," Drell replied as he spoon fed the Reid twins while they were unconscious for right now. "If they woke up before she leaves, she could be stuck in there until the next time they fall asleep."

"We also have this." Penelope replied as she pulled out a mirror.

"What's that?" Dee Dee asked.

"This way, we can watch and see what the others are dreaming about." Drell explained.

"Ooh, I've always wanted to see someone else's dreams..." Mike commented.

* * *

Cindy was looking for Justin and Justine's dream doors. "Reid... Reid... Reid... Aha, found it," She then said as she came to the twins' doors. "Hmm... Which one should I go into first?"

"Pick a door and go!" Drell told Cindy as they watched.

"Hmm... Justin's the older twin, so I'll take his door..." Cindy said before going through Justin's door and came in to see the boy's dream.

Cindy gasped as she saw Justin on the ground with Dr. X, Manu, and Snookie in front of them.

"Why didn't you save us?" Jayna asked before she then got killed by Dr. X.

"Jayna!" Justin cried out for his beloved.

"You can't save your loved ones!" Dr. X laughed.

Snookie had a evil grin and destroyed Justine right in front of him.

"Why didn't you save your own little sister?" Justine asked her brother.

Cindy cupped her mouth as she saw the horror that Justin and Justine had been dreaming about for quite a while now.

"Justine, I'm sorry!" Justin cried out as tears came down his eyes.

"Dad would be so ashamed of you, Justin." Justine said in an eerie tone of voice.

The others gasped in horror as Double D covered his mouth, looking like he was about to get sick.

"What kind of hero are you?" Jayna taunted. "You're nothing but a pathetic excuse of a hero!"

"No, I'm trying to save you!" Justin told her.

* * *

"Um, Daddy?" Penelope spoke up as she looked over and saw that Justin was glowing.

Drell looked from the mirror and took a look at Justin as he glowed.

"What does it mean?" Penelope asked her father.

"That is what I was afraid of." Drell sighed.

Justin opened his eyes. His eyes were red as a molten lava, and he then changed into his Volcano Twin outfit, glaring at the others. "You killed the people I care about and now I'm going to kill you!" He then threatened.

"Yep, my Oracle warned me about this..." Drell said as he took out a notepad and took notes on Justin's behavior as he seemed to be the only one unfazed by the sudden outburst.

"Hey, Justin, woke up, huh?" Eddy greeted nervously.

"I'm going to kill you, Manu!" Justin growled as he grabbed Eddy by his shirt. "You betrayed us!"

"I'm not Manu, it's me, Eddy!" Eddy told Justin frantically. "Your pal, your buddy, your sister's main squeeze~..."

"Now I'm going to kill you before he does." Jo snarled.

"You killed Jayna!" Justin glared as his hand glowed red.

"Justin, put him down, you're just having a nightmare." Mike told the teen.

"Dr. X!" Justin looked over to Mike with a growl as he dropped Eddy on the ground. "You caused all of this!"

"Sir, please tell me there's a way to fix this." Double D begged Drell.

"We gotta get him to drink this goblet so that he can go back to sleep." Drell replied.

"Let me get him, Drell." Jo volunteered.

"All right, Jo." Drell allowed.

"All right, pretty boy, listen up." Jo glared at Justin as he tried to fight back.

"No talk from you, Dr. X, you killed everyone that I care about and now I'm going to kill you." Justin threatened.

"Okay, you've left me no choice..." Jo narrowed her midnight blue eyes.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you, Dr. X." Justin glared at the jockette as he pulled out his scepter.

Jo glared back and soon knocked out Justin with a move that Bruce taught her.

"Well, that works..." Drell shrugged. "A lot better than what I would've done. Now, open his mouth and put in the goblet."

"You got it." Jo replied as she did as he instructed.

"Okay, let's see what's happening now." Drell told the others.

The others were then still watching from the mirror.

* * *

Justin was soon back in his dream while Cindy watched on the edge of her seat in worry and panic.

"Poor Justin," Cindy frowned. "This is really horrible."

* * *

"Uh, Dad, I think I found a jewel." Penelope told her father.

Drell knelt next to her and looked with her to see a glowing blue gem. "Nice going, Penelope, but that one isn't as important as the other two jewels which were stolen." He then told his daughter.

"Oh, then what's this?" Penelope wondered.

Skippy soon came into the room, took the blue gem, and then walked off with it and gave it to Batoria as she came to visit him.

* * *

Cindy went to Justine's dream, it was exactly the same thing as Justin was.

"Why didn't you save us?" Brick asked.

"We trusted you." Butch added.

"I thought you loved us." Boomer concluded.

"I can't believe that I liked a cowardly girl like you." Jo huffed.

"So disappointed in you." Justin shook his head.

"This even more depressing than Justin's..." Cindy frowned as Justine looked miserable in her dream.

"I'm sorry, everyone, that I am a weak little coward!" Justine cried out.

The others then sniffled and wiped their eyes.

* * *

"Justine..." Jo said softly as she looked over and saw that her girlfriend was glowing just like her twin brother had.

"Hit the deck!" Drell told the others.

Justine soon became her Volcano Twin counterpart as she saw everyone as her enemy. "Okay, who wants to die first?" She then glared firmly at June. "How about you, Snookie for killing my little brothers?"

"I'm getting a little tired of this." June told the others about the twins' blind rage from their dreams.

"At least it's you and not me this time." Eddy muttered.

"Gee, thanks." June deadpanned.

Justine was about to attack June, but the shy beauty had tendrils wrapped around her body.

"Sorry about this, Babe, it's nothing personal, but you need to calm down!" Jo told her girlfriend. "We're doing this because we love you!"

"You killed them _all_!" Justine snapped. "I will never forgive you for this!"

Drell took out another goblet and drank it.

"What's that?!" Eddy asked.

"Alcohol," Drell replied. "I'm really stressed right now."

"Listen, Justine, I'm sorry for this, but you left me no choice." Jo said softly at first before karate chopping Justine on her neck which made her fall back asleep.

"Phew!" Everyone else then breathed in relief.

"Thank you, Jo." Drell replied.

Jo nodded and bowed to him like he was her master.

"So, uh, does this mean Cindy can come out now?" Mike asked.

"Yes, it is." Drell replied as he then snapped his fingers and the young dream-bender came back out, looking scared.

* * *

"That was scary." Cindy told the others.

"You okay, Cindy?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, those were messed up dreams," Cindy replied. "Okay, um, so what do we do now about Justin and Justine?"

"Hmm... I don't know for sure, but we gotta be on our toes." Drell advised.

Dee Dee and Ed stood on their tiptoes before Ed fell over and laughed while Dee Dee could stay up since she studied ballet.

"It's an expression..." Drell face-palmed.

Justin and Justine stirred as everyone looked worried and Eddy pulled Ed like a shield.

"I think they need to see Dr. Brickman in this realm." Drell diagnosed as he took notes.

"Guys?" Justine asked.

"What happened?" Justin added.

"Let's just say you weren't yourselves for a while," Cindy told the Reid twins. "Something about dream manipulation."

"And if it's true, then Manu and Snookie are now working for Dr. X to get revenge on you." Drell informed.

"Can we beat them even though they're working for Dr. X?" Justine asked.

"Well, that's the thing about these jewels I need to find." Drell replied.

"Can you tell us more about these jewels and why they are so important?!" Jo begged the warlock.

"These jewels can grant you any kind of powers that you won't have." Drell revealed.

"Isn't that like the gem that Martin the Gecko had when we first met him?" Cindy scratched her head out of confusion.

"In a way, yes, but that jewel can only help you master your abilities," Drell replied. "The jewels that were stolen can let you have any powers that you want."

"Fascinating..." Cindy muttered.

"The last person who used it was-" Drell began.

"Can I take it?" Cindy asked nervously.

Drell looked to her. "Your mother."

Everyone gasped to that suddenly.

"My mother?" Cindy asked. "Why?"

"She was jealous," Drell replied as he explained to her. "It was before she found out she was adopted, she just thought she was born a young witch born without any magical powers of her own, so she tried to use it so she could do her own magic like Tabitha Stephens."

"Mom never told me about this before." Cindy said in her own shock.

"She didn't want to tell you either." Drell replied.

"Tabitha Stephens?" June asked.

"The daughter of a witch woman named Samantha and a mortal man named Darrin," Drell explained. "They lived in Shelly's neighborhood when she was a little girl, and Samantha's mother, Endora, and Cindy's grandmother were close friends, especially with Agatha Cromwell from Halloween Town."

* * *

A timid warlock then came in with a paper.

"What is it this time?!" Drell glared.

"We got information on who took the jewels," The warlock explained frantically. "It was the one and only Dr. X."

"Why am I not surprised...?" Drell rolled his eyes as he took the paper from the tinier warlock. "I knew it... I was gonna say him or either Kalabar."

"Who's Kalabar?" Eddy asked.

"Not important right now, but since Dr. X has the jewels, we're all in danger." Drell replied gravely.

"Now what do we do?" Dee Dee panicked. "How're we gonna get the jewels back and help Justin and Justine?!"

"Aw, don't panic, Ballerina," Jo told her. "We got this."

"You got this, Jo, in the meantime, we're going to hide." Eddy replied.

Jo then grabbed Eddy with a tendril.

"Aw, come on, Jo, he's stronger now," Eddy told the jockette. "Not even you can beat him!"

Cindy slapped Eddy in the face. "Keep it together, man!" she scolded. "With that kind of attitude, you act like we already lost, but we can handle this and do anything to save our friends, and if you back out now, you're just a spineless coward who needs to be shaped up!"

Everyone just blinked and stared at her.

"Wow, that felt good." Cindy said out of relief.

"Cindy, I'm very proud of you," Drell ruffled up the girl's hair. "You're like Milo Thatch when he first discovered Atlantis with the help of Princess Kidagakash."

"Aw, thank you, Drell," Cindy replied. "That's a really nice thing for you to say."

"Don't get used to it." Drell shook his fist.

"Yes, sir." Cindy said quickly.

"Go back to your homes and stand your grounds." Drell reported.

"Yes, sir!" Everyone replied. They then soon left the Supernatural Realm as they had to be on the look out for Dr. X.

Justin and Justine were ready to fight their back-stabbing friends.


	3. Chapter 3

At Black Eden, Dr. X explained to Manu and Snookie about the jewels.

"So, we can have any powers that we want?" Manu asked.

"That is correct." Dr. X confirmed.

"We want the power of Namakaokahi: the goddess of water and sea." Snookie decided.

"Is this your final request?" Dr. X asked.

"Yes, we're both sure." Manu told their new boss.

"Then so be it..." Dr. X nodded.

"They have powers from Pele, so why not have powers from her elder sister?" Snookie laughed.

"Luckily these crystals can give you these powers without the help of that wish granting dragon from the Dragon Ball Z world," Dr. X nodded to them. "Now, I grant you two the powers of Namakaokahi: the goddess of the water and sea."

Manu and Snookie glowed at first as the powers of Namakaokahai were brought down onto them. They stopped glowing and their eyes glowed bright blue like the ocean.

"How do you feel?" Dr. X asked.

"Different..." Manu replied. "Like... I'm not sure how to describe it."

"I feel weird." Snookie said.

Manu and Snookie glowed again and this time their outfits changed. Manu had a blue suit with a ocean symbol on his outfit with a blue cape, boots, gloves, a belt, and a mask. Snookie had a blue dress with an ocean symbol, gloves, boots, and a mask.

"What the?" Snookie asked.

"Congratulations," Dr. X told them. "Now you're ready to become supervillains like in The Legion of Doom."

"Just tell us when we're ready." Manu replied.

"In all due time, my boy, in all due time." Dr. X stated.

* * *

In the dark forest, Justin shot a lava blast at the tree, knocking it down.

"Come on, Pretty Boy," Duncan coached. "You can do better than that."

"I'm not sure I can do this." Justin sighed.

"I can't believe that you're giving up!" Duncan said. "Did you give up when Jonesy Garcia tried to steal your woman?"

"No." Justin admitted.

"Did you give up when we fought Jacques back on Moonscar Island?" Eddy asked.

"No." Justin repeated.

"Then we can stop Dr. X with your help!" Duncan coached.

"I dunno..." Justin sighed.

"Come on, man, it's Dr. X!" Eddy pleaded. "He corrupted my brother!"

"He had my parents killed." Mike added.

"He poisoned our water supply, burned our crops, and delivered a plague unto our houses!" Cindy glared.

"He did?!" The others asked.

"NO! But are we gonna stand around here until he does?!" Cindy asked.

"You and Justine killed Simone Lenoir," June reminded. "If you guys can handle her, then you can handle Manu and Snookie again."

"It's just... What if those two are stronger now?" Justine sighed. "Who knows what kind of powers they have with those jewels? We can't beat them."

"I say we tip something over!" Cindy randomly yelled out.

"You've been spending too much time with Penn." Mike told her.

"Sorry, Mike, he's gonna move out in a month." Cindy muttered.

"You guys can do this," Ed maturely advised. "You're stronger than some of us combined."

"Ed is right," Double D agreed. "That was a strange thing to say, but no matter... You are stronger, braver, and smarter than you believe."

* * *

"Um, excuse me?" Penelope asked as she came out of a portal.

"Hey, Penelope, what's up?" Mike greeted the young witchling.

"Daddy sent me out here to tell you that we figured out what powers that Manu and Snookie have since we did a tracker spell on Dr. X." Penelope informed.

"And?" June replied.

"They have the powers of the Hawaiian goddess of the water and sea: Namakaokahi." Penelope stated.

"Namakaokahai?" Mike repeated. "Isn't that like the sister of Pele?"

"She's the older sister of Pele," Justine explained. "She never liked her after seducing was a mighty sorcerer, Aukelenuiaiku, who she was supposed to marry."

"Overseen by rage, Namakaokahai sent high tides and floods to destroy Pele's home." Justin added.

"Namakaokahai followed Pele throughout the Hawaiian Island chain, until Pele finally settled in the high mountains of Mauna Loa, which proved too high for the ocean's waves to reach."

"They battled with each other," Justin soon concluded after Justine took her turn. "Fire vs Water, the fierce goddess of the water feared for her power to create strong tides that could destroy lands."

"So, this is bad..." Penelope realized.

"Justin and Justine, you can handle these two." Duncan insisted.

"Besides, you have powers over them from Pele, the volcano goddess." Cindy added.

"I dunno about this," Justin frowned. "I mean, water beats fire, everybody knows that."

"So, you're giving up just like that?!" Jo asked.

"Didn't you hear what we said?" Justin replied. "She's the goddess of the water and sea!"

"I don't give a shit if she's the goddess of monkeys or something!" Jo retorted. "You guys are gonna win 'cuz of what the big guy said earlier about you guys being stronger than some of us!"

"And that is why we're going to train you." Mike added.

"Uh, I dunno..." Justin stammered.

"If my dad could go to war with Mulan when they trained her to fight the Huns before they found out she was a woman, we can train you against Manu and Snookie." Mike replied in determination.

"You'd do that for us?" Justine asked.

"Of course, you're our friends, and we've got each other's backs." June encouraged.

"You guys aren't just the descendants of Pele, but you're also the godchildren of the one and only Captain Planet." Cindy reminded.

"Yeah?" Justin asked.

"What's he always say?" Cindy asked. "The power is yours! So, you guys have to believe in yourselves, and we believe in you! My grandmother says you can do anything if you put your mind to it. Anything!"

Justin and Justine looked at each other and nodded.

"Let's do this." Justin decided.

"Very well, and let me tell ya, we won't go easy on you." Mike warned.

Justin and Justine looked to each other a bit nervously.

"But first..." Cindy said. "I need something to eat."

"Okay, everyone, meet back in the park in an hour." Mike told the others.

* * *

Everyone then split up as Cindy went home to use her computer and get herself a little snack.

"Justin?" Justine asked her twin brother.

"What's wrong?" Justin asked.

"Can we beat Manu and Snookie?" Justine asked back.

"Oh, Justine, please, I'm worried myself already..." Justin sighed.

"You never know," Justine replied. "They were our best friends, but we can't know what they are capable of in the new life they are living in."

"I know, Justine, but remember, we won't be alone." Justin soothed his twin sister.

"I'm worried, especially since that they have the powers of Namakaohai." Justine trembled.

"Why don't we get some rest?" Justin suggested. "We've had a long day."

"Yeah, let's take a rest until we meet everyone else just like when we were Lilo's age," Justine agreed. "Can you do me a favor though?"

"What is it?" Justin asked.

"Can we sleep together just like we did when we were little kids?" Justine pleaded. "Please, I don't want to sleep alone."

"Sure, Justine..." Justin agreed. "Sure."

The two soon came home and they fell asleep on the couch together to get some rest due to what they were going to be doing soon.


	4. Chapter 4

About a hour later, Justin woke up and saw his twin sister was still sleeping against his chest. "Justine, wake up, we gotta go." Justin gently called to his sleeping twin.

Justine then stirred and gently woke up. "Justin...?" she then asked quietly and gently.

"Come on, Justine, we gotta go." Justin told his sister.

"All right," Justine replied. "Let's go."

The Reid twins then headed over to the park where the others were.

"Hey, guys, are you ready?" Cindy asked the teenage twins.

"Ready as we'll ever be..." Justine sighed. "Uh, Cindy? I don't wanna be rude, but... Have you put on weight?"

"No...?" Cindy looked away before taking out a random sandwich and ate it.

"All right, the first thing you guys need to do is change into your outfits." Mike told the twins.

"Volcano Twins powers activate!" Justin and Justine nodded and soon got ready.

Justin and Justine flashed brightly which made some look away and they soon became the Volcano Twins that everybody knew and loved ever since their first adventure as them together, even if some people thought they were just carbon copies of The Wonder Twins.

"Now, let the training began." Duncan said. The delinquent then stomped his foot on the ground and rocks raised from the ground and he punched the rocks at the twins.

Justin and Justine destroyed the rocks that kept coming at them.

"Impressive." Duncan approved.

Cindy summoned arrows and shot the arrows at them.

* * *

Weeks by weeks had passed, and the training had come very well for the twins. It was then soon time to get ready.

"You guys did very well," Mike said proudly. "How do you feel?"

"Different, but in a good way..." Justine smiled. "Like when I first met Jo and she taught me how to be myself and stand up for myself and what I believe in back when Nazz was a mean girl."

"And I feel stronger than ever," Justin added. "Almost like I'm on the same level as Mike and Jo."

"And we're going to help you out," Cindy replied. "Because we're friends and we always have each other's backs."

"Thank you everyone for helping us out, especially you, Cindy." Justine said before she then bent down and kissed the young girl on the cheek.

Cindy blushed and babbles as she couldn't say anything, and only giggled. Drell then appeared right behind Cindy which caused her to jump in the air.

"Drell, you scared me!" Cindy glared.

"Big surprise." Drell deadpanned and rolled his eyes.

Cindy soon took a deep breath and stretched. "All right, what's up?" she then asked the warlock.

"It is time; they are here, and I hope that you two are ready." Drell replied before looking at The Reid Twins.

"We're ready." Justin and Justine promised the warlock.

"And no matter what; we promise to be right by your side." Mike told the twins.

"Thank you for everything," Justin said. "Well, Sis, are you ready for this?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." Justine nodded.

"Volcano Twins powers activate!" Justin and Justine then chanted in unison. A glow overcast the two and they now became the Volcano Twins.

"Now, let's go meet some old friends." Cindy narrowed her eyes in determination for Justin and Justine.

"Oh, I forgot to mention," Drell said. "The jewel has side-effects."

"What is it?" Mike asked.

"You will be turned into a stone statue forever." Drell informed.

Everybody then had widened eyes out of fear.

"But no pressure." Drell told them.

Everyone else then sighed in relief.

"Okay, there's pressure." Drell then said.

Everyone's eyes then widened again.

"Why didn't you tell us about this before?" Mike asked the warlock.

"I forgot about it." Drell said.

"Why do I feel like Hilda Spellman is involved in this?" Cindy rolled her eyes.

Drell blushed in embarrassment to that question.

"I knew it." Cindy muttered.

"Don't judge me!" Drell glared. "I don't see you able to focus when you have a study session with Maxwell!"

"Hey, man, no fair!" Cindy pouted while blushing.

"Who's the winner now?" Drell told her.

"You guys, not now." Mike scolded.

"Sorry, Mike." Cindy and Drell said.

"All right, before we do anything, Cindy, do you have to go to the bathroom?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, I didn't wanna bug you guys with my annoying childishness aside from being a prodigy next to Dexter or your friend, Og." Cindy admitted bashfully.

"Uh, Mike, I gotta go." Eddy admitted nervously.

"All right, but hurry up." Mike told everyone else.

Everyone went to the bathroom and came back then got ready.

* * *

"We're ready." Cindy told Mike.

"Okay," Drell replied. "Just so any of you know, if any of you don't survive, it was nice knowing all of you. Even you Cindy, even if you're a pain in the pajamas."

"Thanks, Drell, I feel the same way about you." Cindy deadpanned.

"Jo, in case we don't make it, I used your magic book that Raven got you to unclog my toilet." Eddy said to the jockette.

"You used my cousin's book to unclog your toilet?" Jo glared.

"It was a supernatural clog." Eddy defended.

"Why would you-" Jo was about to ask, but refrained. "Nope, never mind, I don't wanna know."

"All right, guys, here we go." Mike told the others.

"Go and make me proud!" Drell encouraged.

Everyone nodded and headed out to stop Justin and Justine's former friends.

* * *

They arrived into the town, and looked up to see a portal; meaning one thing.

"Here they come." Cindy told the others.

"You guys know what to do?" Mike asked.

"Yes!" Everyone else answered her.

Manu and Snookie came out of the portal, wearing their new outfits, both carrying a scepter.

"Hello, old friends." Manu greeted.

"What took you all so long, victims?" Snookie smirked.

"What took you all so ugly?" Cindy retorted.

Snookie narrowed her eyes and kicked Cindy to across the building.

"I'm okay!" Cindy called out.

"Wow, she's fast." Eddy commented.

"And stronger than ever." Manu smirked.

"Listen, you guys need to stop because that jewel has a huge consequence," Justin warned his old friends. "You'll be turned into stone forever."

"I'm afraid it's too late for formalities, Justin," Manu sneered. "You lost that chance when you betrayed us."

"We didn't betray you, you betrayed us!" Justin reminded him.

"Whatever, we-" Manu was about to say until he then looked down to see the Eds, Duncan, and Abby charging at them.

" **CHAAARGE!** " Duncan called out.

"No, guys, wait!" Justin told the charging ones.

"You know what to do?" Duncan asked the Eds.

"Yeah, let's go, boys!" Eddy nodded.

"Right." Double D and Ed replied.

"Guys, stop!" Justin told them. "No!"

Double D blew ice from his mouth and froze Manu and Snookie's legs. Manu and Snookie were stuck for a while.

Cindy held her head as she soon came back. "Okay, I'm ready to fight now."

"Please, don't." Justin told her.

"No, because I'm still going to fight." Cindy said.

"She's right, let's go help out." Mike agreed.

June, Dee Dee, Trent, and Jo went out to help out their friends. Manu and Snookie broke out their frozen statures and attack their friends.

"No." Justine frowned.

Manu looked over at Justin and smirked as he summoned a water dragon to attack him.

"No, Justin!" Trent cried out as he looked over as he saw his best friend in danger. The cool guy then stood in front of Justin so that the water dragon would attack him instead, and it did.

"Trent!" Justin cried out and soon caught his best friend in his arms.

"Trent, what were you thinking?!" Justin asked his friend.

"You're my best friend, dude..." Trent said wearily as he slowly woke up with his eyes halfway open. "I wanted to help you."

"Just hang on; I'll get you some help." Justin told his best friend.

"Listen, do me a favor and kick their butts for me, and I tell Brianna I love her..." Trent weakly said until he closed his eyes.

Manu and Snookie laughed at Justin.

"Trent? Trent! **TRENT!** " Justin cried out as Trent was knocked out right now.

"Well, old friend, how do you feel now?" Manu mocked.

"Manu, you don't have to do this, neither do you, Snookie." Justin glared slightly.

"Too bad; maybe we should kill another one of your friends," Snookie said darkly. "Maybe your short hotheaded friend."

"Hey, I'm not a hothead!" Cindy glared.

"They were talking about me." Eddy told her.

"Oh." Cindy replied.

Justin merely looked down to his best friend who 'died' in his arms before saving his life.

"Who's next?" Manu grinned darkly.

"Nobody." Justin said.

Manu and Snookie looked over and saw Justin glowing, looking angry.

"Remind me again who's the hot head of this group?" Manu mocked.

"Shall we put out the fire, Manu?" Snookie asked her boyfriend.

"Let's." Manu nodded to her.

"Sis, should we teach them a lesson on what we do when they mess with our friends?" Justin asked.

"Let's." Justine grinned with a nod.

* * *

Justin and Justine soon went up against Manu and Snookie as the final countdown.

"You guys stay back; this is our fight." Justine told the others.

"Aw, man!" Eddy complained.

"She's right, Eddy," Cindy replied. "Now, we gotta take care of Trent."

"Trent?" Eddy asked.

"Trent, it's gonna be okay, come hither..." Cindy soothed the cool guy as she took his hand and gently walked him to the others while the Reid twins would fight their old friends through the power of the Hawaiian Goddesses.

"Trent's been hurt," June frowned. "We gotta take care of his wounds."

Jo looks up at Justine as she saw they were getting ready. "Be careful, Babe." she then whispered/prayed.

"I'll be fine, Jo," Justine promised. "Thank you for your support though. You've always been my rock."

"I want to help you, please, let me help you," Jo said. "I'm stronger than-"

"No, this is my fight, this is my problem, and I don't want you to get hurt." Justine told her.

"Don't you remember who I am?" Jo reminded her.

"Yes, but still, I don't want any of you to get hurt." Justine replied.

Eddy was soon heard sniffling.

"Eddy, are you crying?" Cindy asked.

"No, I have allergies." Eddy told her.

"To heartwarming moments like this?" Cindy asked.

"Yes..." Eddy whimpered and then started to cry as Cindy patted his back.

"It's okay, let it all out..." Cindy soothed. "The first step is overcoming your emotions. Frasier's brother who filled in for him told me that when I made my weekly call at lunch."

Eddy blew his nose in her hoodie which made her wince in disgust, but she still comforted him.

"Babe, let me help you." Jo begged.

"I'm sorry, Jo, but Justin and I have to do this," Justine replied. "In case we don't make it; I wanna say that I love you."

"I love you too, but please, be safe." Jo told her.

"I will, you stay here with the others." Justine replied.

"I wish that I could help you." Jo sulked.

"I know, but this could be dangerous." Justine told her.

Jo frowned as she reached out for Justine, but she then went off with Justin before anything else could be said or done. "Justine..." she muttered softly.

"She'll be fine, Jo," Mike told the jockette. "She's growing up... Becoming strong..."

"I guess she has me to thank for that." Jo said with her head bowed.

"Whoa, Jo, is that a tear?" Duncan asked as he saw something roll down Jo's face.

"I'm fine." Jo muttered as she wiped her face, not really wanting to talk right now.

"It's okay to let it out, Jo," Cindy advised. "It's not good to bottle up your emotions."

"Guys, can I just be alone for a while?" Jo asked. "I really don't feel like talking right now."

"Go ahead, clear your head." Cindy allowed.

Jo soon walked into the shadows of the alley, thinking about what she could do.


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you guys ready?" Manu challenged. "We are a lot more strong, even stronger than ever!"

"We really don't wanna do this, but you leave us no choice." Justin glared.

"It's not too late to back out now while you have the chance," Justine added. "Especially with those crystals clouding your minds."

"Never," Snookie glared. "You guys need to pay, so I think we should get rid of you."

"But Dr. X is not the kind of guy to be trusted," Justin said. "Trust me, I know, he killed my friend's parents!"

"Well, isn't that a shame?" Manu replied. "I guess you're going down by your old friends."

"Please listen," Justine begged. "Those jewels have a special effect: you will be turned into stone forever!"

"We won't be because you'll be defeated by us." Snookie sneered.

"Very well, so be it; I guess you've left us no choice." Justin said before his and Justine's eyes turned red as molten lava.

Manu and Snookie glared as it was now the big fight between them and Justin and Justine. Justin and Justine flew as well as Manu and Snookie to each other and the battle has begun.

"Be careful, Justin and Justine." Cindy hoped.

"Cindy, we gotta help out Trent." Mike told her.

"Oh, right; I'm coming." Cindy replied.

"Manu, just listen to us," Justin pleaded. "You don't have to do this!"

"It's too late for sorry," Manu replied. "It's now time for us to have our revenge!"

"I really don't wanna hurt you, Manu." Justin said.

"Good, then this should be fun." Manu smirked before using his new powers against Justin.

"Yes, this should be fun." Snookie agreed.

"I guess we have no choice..." Justine sighed.

"Volcano Twins powers activate!" Justin and Justine signaled.

Of course, came the hot colored glow and transformed Justin and Justine into Arceus and Kala. This was going to be a hard battle though since Justin and Justine had to fight their childhood friends from Hanahuna Bay.

"Go get them." Cindy said.

Manu and Snookie had battle cries as did Arceus and Kala. Kala fought against Snookie while Arceus fought against Manu. However, the painful part came into play when The Volcano Twins fought Manu and Snookie, they could just think of the old times in their childhoods of when they were best friends.

"Can't we do something?!" Mike cried out.

"No, this is Justin and Justine's fight; we shouldn't interfere." Drell replied.

* * *

Manu and Snookie fought back with the lava, using their new water abilities given to them from Namakaokahai. Arceus then teleported which made Manu confused.

"Hey, where did he go?" Manu wondered.

Arceus was then behind Manu and kicked him out of the way. Manu was slammed into the ground.

"Manu, please listen, you don't have to do this." Arceus told his old friend.

"Yes, I do." Manu glared.

"But why?" Arceus asked. "We used to be best friends! You were like the brother I never had, and Snookie was the sister Justine never had!"

"And you betrayed us!" Manu glared at his old friend as he summoned a scepter.

"Uh, excuse me?" Arceus glared. "You betrayed us!"

Manu glared back and zapped Arceus with his scepter without missing that time. "You were saying, Justin?" he then chuckled evilly.

"I said you betrayed us!" Arceus repeated before taking out his own scepter before zapping Manu who soon crashed into a car.

"Watch where you're goin', ya fool!" Di Lung complained.

Manu soon took the car.

"Hey!" Di Lung glared.

Manu then threw the car at Arceus who just caught it and threw it back. Since Manu wasn't expecting that, he got hit and crashed against the wall.

"You guys have better got good car insurance!" Di Lung warned.

Manu soon removed the car and came back towards Arceus.

* * *

Drell brought out a book and began to read it as Manu and Snookie were almost very dangerous since Namakaokahai and Pele were enemies despite being sisters, almost like Starfire and Blackfire.

"Drell, look out!" Mike told the warlock.

Drell looked up and moved to the other side as Kala crashed down onto the ground.

Kala sat up and rubbed her head before looking at the warlock. "What are you doing?" she then asked him.

"Looking for anything fatal that might come from Manu and Snookie's new powers." Drell replied as he looked through his ancient book.

"Drell, you can tell us later." Kala said before flying into the sky and punched Snookie into a building.

"I'm still reading..." Drell said as he turned the page.

Everyone else decided to look with him.

"Ahem!" Drell glared. "Elbow room, please?!"

The others then backed up a little bit.

"That's better..." Drell said as he continued to read.

Snookie floated and charged towards Kala with an iron fist. Kala ripped off a lamp post from the ground and swung against Snookie like a baseball bat.

"Interesting... Very interesting..." Drell said as he continued to read.

"What is it, sir?" Cindy nervously asked.

"Do you guys remember Princess Tara Markov?" Drell asked them.

"Yeah." Mike said.

"Why do you ask?" June added.

"Well, according to this, the jewel that Manu and Snookie found will eventually turn them into stone, and there are so far no reverse effects, so when they lose to Justin and Justine, they'll become stone." Drell informed.

"But Dr. X is the one who has it." Double D reminded.

"That's even worse." Drell replied.

"So, Manu and Snookie will become stone?" Cindy asked.

"Yes, and there's no way to reverse those effects right now," Drell glared. "Dr. X must've tricked them."

"Justin and Justine don't know that!" Mike replied.

"I know; I just wish that I could've told them sooner." Drell said.

"Well, why didn't you?!" Mike asked him.

"Must've slipped my mind, plus, we can't stop this battle now, it's too intense, someone might get hurt," Drell said. "Cindy, you do it."

Cindy glared at him.

"I'm just kidding." Drell snickered.

"So, all we can do is watch?!" Jo asked.

"That's all we can do." Drell replied.

Arceus and Kala fought with all their might against Manu and Snookie, but each time they did, they just had memories flooding back into their minds. Even down to the day when they all first met as little kids.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _We are shown Justine as a little girl who was crying her eyes out._

 _"Hey, is something the matter?" A younger Snookie asked._

 _"It's comp... Compli... Hard..." Justine pouted._

 _"You can tell me..." Snookie said as she sat down beside the shy beauty girl with a friendly smile. "I can try to help you."_

 _"Mine and my brother's died in a car accident along with my aunt and uncle." Justine told her sadly._

 _"Ohh... I am so sorry..." Snookie said to her._

 _"It's okay..." Justine sighed as she looked into the water. "Mom says to get over it."_

 _"That's not very nice." Snookie frowned._

 _"My mom isn't a very nice person..." Justine pouted._

 _"You wanna come over for lemonade?" Snookie offered._

 _"Oh, uh, um, okay..." Justine said._

* * *

 _The two girls then went over to a bungalow where an older woman was there, washing up some dishes, and heard the front door open and close. "Pamela, is that you?" The woman asked._

 _"It's me, Mom, and I brought a friend over!" Snookie smiled._

 _"Who is it, dear?" Mrs. Waeawa asked her daughter._

 _"This is Justine Reid." Snookie introduced._

 _"Aloha." Justine waved weakly._

 _"Oh, hello, dear, it's nice to meet a new friendly face," Mrs. Waeawa smiled to Justine. "Please, come inside."_

 _"Mahalo." Justine smiled back._

 _Snookie came to the fridge and took out the pitcher of lemonade, but her mother soon rushed over to get it since her daughter was a little girl and might make a mess. "Do you wanna be my friend?" She then asked. "Not just friends, but best friends?"_

 _"Best friends...?" Justine smiled._

 _"Yeah!" Snookie beamed._

 _"Okay." Justine smiled._

 _Snookie giggled and hugged Justine. Mrs. Waeawa smiled to that as she gave glasses of lemonade to the girls._

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

Kala wiped her eyes and looked at Snookie who pulled out her scepter. Snookie glared and soon zapped Kala with her scepter since she was distracted.

"Focus, you two!" Drell told the Volcano Twins who were distracted by their nostalgia.

"It's hard for them, Drell." Mike told the warlock.

"I know, but still." Drell replied.

Kala and Arceus tried to focus, but it was hard. Manu and Snookie panted and look at each other and nodded.

"You guys are good." Manu admitted.

"But not as good as us!" Snookie added. "Because we can do something you guys can't~"

Manu and Snookie eyes glowed blue and changed into a different form, but it was similar to Justin and Justine's lava forms, but this was more scary.

"Oh, my God!" Drell panicked.

"It's not possible!" Kala said. "Namakaokahai was the goddess of the sea and water!"

"Oh, they can do that now; it's like your lava, but only it's water." Drell informed.

"Now you tell us?!" Arceus glared.

"I forgot." Drell shrugged.

"What use are you, really?" Arceus deadpanned.

"Um, you guys, look out." Drell told them as he looked behind them.

The Volcano Twins gasped as Manu and Snookie grabbed them and roared in their faces.

"Come on, you guys!" Mike told the Volcano Twins.

Arceus soon began to remember of when he first met Manu.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _We are shown a younger Justin as he was walking alone on the beach and then looked up as a young Manu was even surfing back then._

 _"Hey, hey, Mom, Dad, watch this!" Manu told his parents who were busy trying to keep track of his younger siblings. "MOM! DAD! WATCH ME!"_

 _"Wow, he's really good at surfing." Justin smiled._

 _"Not now, Manu, we're busy." Mrs. Tuimana told her eldest son._

 _"Stay close to shore." Mr. Tuimana added._

 _Manu sulked, but he soon came to shore with his board. "Gee, sometimes I wish I was an only child," he pouted to himself as he walked off. "It'd be nice to get some attention once in a while."_

 _"I like your surfing." Justin said to the boy._

 _"Huh?" Manu asked in surprise. "Y-You saw my surfing?"_

 _"Well, yeah," Justin smiled. "You're pretty amazing, almost like you could be Duke Kahanamoku."_

 _"Wow, thanks... I just wish my parents would pay attention to me," Manu pouted. "All they care about are my little brothers and sisters."_

 _"Oh, your parents care about you, they're just busy..." Justin said. "Being a big brother is a big job for anyone, but it's also a great honor, and I should know."_

 _"Yeah?" Manu asked._

 _"Yeah, I have a twin sister, but she's younger than I am, so I look out for her." Justin explained._

 _"I guess your parents pay attention to you, huh?" Manu asked._

 _"Our dad loves us both and always has time to give us each divided attention." Justin replied._

 _"Yeah, well, try having eight younger siblings," Manu rolled his eyes. "I swear, I feel like the last time I had privacy at home was when I was in my mother's womb."_

 _"Ah, don't worry about it," Justin comforted. "If it makes you feel any better; I'll be your friend."_

 _"Really?" Manu asked. "You would?"_

 _"Of course, I would," Justin smiled. "My name is Justin Reid."_

 _Manu smiled back to that. "Manu Tuiama."_

 _The two then shook hands, becoming friends, almost like brothers._

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

During the battle, a figure smirked as she was sitting on a cloud with a man who was her husband who was a sorcerer. It was Namakaokahai and her husband, Aukelenuiaiku.

"Good, my children," Namakaokahi laughed. "Defeat Pele's descendants."

Drell soon saw the goddess and poofed from the others and poofed on the cloud.

"Hello, you King of Clowns." Namakaokahai mocked the warlock.

"Hello there, you tratior," Drell retorted. "Enjoying the show?"

"But of course," Namakaokahai smirked. "Justin and Justine would never fight their childhood friends, so Manu and Snookie will come out on top... Unless they were foolish enough to believe that Dr. X will actually help them. We've seen good fortunes on the bad side from Miss Fortune."

"Miss Fortune?!" Drell's eyes widened. "Count Nefarious's minion?!"

"But of course, along with her apprentice, Espio," Aukelenuiaiku replied. "Also known as my many times great-nephew."

"There's where you're wrong, dear sister." A familiar voice said.

"Pele?" Drell asked.

Pele soon walked into the scene.

"Pele, thank goodness you're here," Drell told the volcano goddess before crying out in mass hysteria. "'YOUR SISTER IS RUINING EVERYTHING!"

"There, there, it's okay, Drell." Pele soothed.

"I'm sorry, Pele; I wish I could've stopped her." Drell replied.

Pele patted him on the head.

"And what are you doing over here?" Namakaokahai glared to her sister.

"Checking on my children, and making sure they don't get hurt from your children." Pele informed.

"Your children are weak." Namakaokahai retorted.

"And your children are blinded by greed." Pele replied.

"Just admit it," Namakaokahai glared. "My children are way stronger than yours."

"Get lost, Pele, no one wants you here." Aukelenuiaiku added.

"I don't think so," Pele shook her head. "You see, my children can access the abilities of other Hawaiian god and goddess powers."

"What?!" Namakaokahai replied.

"Oh, I thought you maybe knew, but anyway, I'll get out of your way." Pele mocked her sister and brother-in-law.

"That means your children are in huge trouble now." Drell added.

Namakaokahai growled to that.


	6. Chapter 6

Arceus and Kala glowed red and orange as well as their eyes glowed red as a molten lava then they were growling.

"What the-?" Manu asked.

"See?" Pele smirked.

Arceus and Kala then came to Manu and Snookie, though they really didn't want to do this to the friends they had known for such a long time, but they had no choice. Arceus and Kala screamed and changed into their lava form and roared. There was a glowing within Manu and Snookie.

"What's that glow?" Drell wondered.

"That's the jewel." Pele told him.

"Uh-oh, what does that mean?" Drell asked the goddess.

"It's started." Pele told him.

Manu and Snookie roared and charged against Arceus and Kala who roared back and charged at them.

"Well, have fun." Pele told her sister before leaving.

Arceus and Kala were able to summon the powers of all the Hawaiian gods and goddesses to defeat Manu and Snookie. It was sure enough going to be a bittersweet defeat.

"What is this?!" Manu demanded.

"There's one thing you forgot about us." Arceus said.

"We can access powers of the Hawaiian gods and goddesses." Kala added.

Drell soon left the cloud and came back to the others to get a better look at this. There was then an explosion and everyone ducked down.

"Babe!" Jo called out.

Drell put his hand on her shoulder almost like a surrogate father.

"They can't go like this," Jo said. "They just can't."

Cindy looked away with tears in her eyes. Namakaokahai and Aukelenuiaiku looked to each other as Pele soon came to the sight of the explosion. Arceus and Kala popped out from underneath the rocks.

"Phew!" Kala sighed. "That was close."

"You're okay!" Jo said before dashing to Kala.

"Well, of course I am, did you really think I was gonna get impaled?" Kala giggled to the jockette.

"It's not over yet, Sis." Arceus told his twin sister.

Manu and Snookie came out of the rocks as well.

"Time to finish you off." Manu told the twins.

Snookie grinned in agreement, but soon enough, she couldn't move.

"Uh, Snookie, what's wrong?" Manu asked his girlfriend.

"I can't move..." Snookie replied.

"How... Interesting..." A dark voice said and soon the source soon came out and it was who Dr. X soon appeared from nowhere as Manu and Snookie suffered.

"So, it's already happening." Drell commented.

"What do you mean you can't move?" Manu asked Snookie.

"I mean I can't move." Snookie repeated, in slight annoyance before she looked down to her legs which were turning into stone.

Manu tried to move as well only to see that he couldn't move either.

"Oh, boy, I knew this would happen." Drell said as Manu and Snookie turned into stone thanks to the jewel.

No one could stop the stone transformation.

"Justin, help me!" Manu cried out.

"Manu!" Arceus gasped and went over to his childhood friend and held him in his arms.

"I'm sorry for everything." Manu said to Arceus.

Dr. X just stood there as Manu and Snookie suffered.

"What are you talking about?" Arceus asked.

"You were right," Manu continued before a tear ran down his eye. "We were driven by revenge and we forgot that you were our friend. I'm so sorry."

"Oh, so now you're sorry?" Arceus asked.

"I realized that you were right; you are my best friend..." Manu said before he looked down as his legs were being turned into stone.

"Revenge is never the answer!" Arceus told him.

"I should've listened to you in the first place," Manu said softly. "I'm sorry."

Slowly, but surely, Manu and Snookie continued to turn into stone like Terra from the Teen Titans.

"Manu!" Arceus cried out. "Don't go, please!"

"Good luck, I'm sorry." Manu said.

"Snookie, don't do this!" Kala cried out.

Pele and Drell frowned as they felt bad for the twins, but this was just how it had to be.

"Thank you for being my friend, Justine." Snookie said as she looked to Kala one last time.

With that, Manu and Snookie had both been turned into stone. Kala and Arceus turned away, and then looked back. Manu and Snookie were now stone statues and they were stuck that way for the rest of their lives.

* * *

"MANU!" Arceus cried out.

"SNOOKIE!" Kala added.

" **NOOOOO!** " The twins yelled in unison.

"No doubt this has to be a punch in the heart and stomach." Cindy frowned for the twins in empathy.

"Poor guys." Mike added.

"How unfortunate," Dr. X said as he came up behind the Volcano Twins. "Those two were still soft."

"Shut up!" Arceus snapped as he still had tears in his eyes.

"It's a shame it had to come down to this." Dr. X continued anyway.

"We said shut up!" Kala said to him.

Drell just glared at the leader of Black Eden.

"They were merely pawns, but it is not upsetting for me," Dr. X said. "They should know the consequences."

"SHUT UP!" Cindy suddenly yelled which shocked everyone. "Shut up! Shut up, you terrible man! Shut up, go on and get out of here. SHUT UP!"

"Hm... Quite..." Dr. X replied firmly. "Come, Namakaokahai and Aukelenuiaiku, we have a real home to get back to."

The evil man and the two deities then left to go back into the Black Eden.

"Wow, that felt kinda good." Cindy giggled to herself.

"You do realize that because of your outburst, you might get killed." Drell said to her.

This caused for Cindy to widen her eyes out of shock and gulp. Everyone then looked at the twins and felt bad for them.

"Come on, guys, we should leave them alone." Drell suggested.

"You sure about that, sir?" Double D asked.

"Yes, come on, they'll catch up." Drell told the others.

Everyone else nodded and decided to leave the Volcano Twins alone.

"First Dad, then Lena, and now Manu and Snookie," Kala said as Manu and Snookie were pretty much dead now. "Why?!"

Arceus offered a hug to his sister. Kala turned away from him as she felt too down.

"If only they listened to us," Arceus sighed as tears came into his eyes. "Then none of this would've happened."

Kala didn't say anything.

"Sis, are you okay?" Arceus asked. "Sis...?"

Kala just downgraded herself to become Justine again and soon walked down the street, looking very somber.

"Sis, wait, come back." Arceus said.

"I can't!" Justine told him, very, very emotionally. " **WHO'S GOING TO BE THE NEXT ONE TO DIE?! YOU? JO?! OR EVEN ME?! I CAN'T DO THIS!** " she then teleported away from the streets.

Arceus just stood in shock while Justine was going through a lot of emotions, he then shook his head and looked around as his twin sister was suddenly gone. Justine went straight to her bedroom and even locked the door, she didn't feel like talking to anyone or seeing anyone. Luckily, Butch, Boomer, and Brick were at a friend's house.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

" **WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE?!** " Jo yelled suddenly.

Cindy then itched the inside of her ear from Jo's yelling.

"She just left, Jo..." Justin said to the jockette.

Jo was about to yell again, but Cindy then stopped her.

"Jo, please don't yell, that's bad for me, and I don't like it..." Cindy said weakly.

"Sorry, kid," Jo softened up then and looked back to Justin. "Where did she go?"

"I don't know," Justin shrugged. "She just teleported from the streets."

"You sure she didn't just go home?" Mike asked. "She was pretty emotional during the battle."

"I actually don't know." Justin said.

Jo didn't say anything, but she soon simply walked away to the Moon Cafe.

"Uh, Jo?" Double D called, but it was no use. "Where is she going?"

* * *

"Okay, listen up, everyone!" Jo called out as she walked into the Cafe. "My girlfriend has gone missing!"

This made Maya Burromuerto look happy.

"Man the lifeboats!" Yuckie proclaimed.

Maya then looked disappointed.

"Alpha Team, you search uptown. Gold Team searches downtown," Jo demanded. "Any questions?"

There was a long silence for a few moments.

"Gold Team rules!" Ryan cheered as he stood with Stephanie.

"Now get moving!" Jo told them.

"Well, at least she has the whole town looking for Justine." Cindy shrugged.

* * *

There were Lost & Found posters put up for Justine.

"This is a little overkill, Jo, why don't you just call Justine?" Cindy asked. "I thought you guys had ToonFace profiles and phone numbers!"

"I tried to call, but she won't answer or respond." Jo told her.

"Oh, dear." Cindy frowned.

"She could be anywhere." Jo sighed.

"HEY, JUSTINE!" Heather called as she looked into a sulfur field only for her face to be singed and burnt from the sulfur and her hair poofed off of her head, leaving her bald. Again. "Well... At least I still have my personality..."

"Check in this here moist cave." Jo suggested.

Jonesy, Jude, and Wyatt walked in, shouting for Justine then run out, realizing the cave is actually a three-eyed sea elephant.

"Why is there a sea elephant on land?!" Wyatt asked.

"I don't know!" Jude and Jonesy told him.

* * *

"Status report." Jo told the others.

"She's not in the Poison Spider Cove." Vicki said as she held a spider in her hand who seemed to nuzzle against her as she came with Crimson and Ennui.

"Well, look again!" Jo told her.

"She's not at the Leech Farm." Top Cat said as he was covered in leeches.

"Well, look again!" Jo told him.

"She's not in my thoughts." Maya muttered.

"Well, _think_ again!" Jo firmly told her.

* * *

 ** _Later on..._**

"Attention, Cartoon Network City, the time has come to double, no, triple our efforts!" Jo announced.

"I still think you're overreacting, Jo, why don't you just go to her house?" Cindy called out.

Everyone else muttered in agreement to that.

"Yeah, stupid!" Kevin glared which soon got him hit in the head with a megaphone and fell to the ground. "Ow!"

"Think about the children!" Sandra Practice told Jo, though she sounded thoughtful for once instead of crude like her husband.

"That's a good idea!" Jo told the other citizens. "Use the children to crawl into small places you couldn't normally reach."

"Jo, have you gone insane?!" Double D cried out. "Just try to look for Justine at her house!"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Cindy added. "Can't you like teleport or just go over there or something?"

"Fine, but if she's not there, I'll go crazy." Jo replied before she soon teleported away to her girlfriend's house.

"What are we going to do with all of them?" Cindy asked about the numerous citizens gathered together.

"Let me handle this, Cin," Eddy said before grabbing the megaphone. **_"FREE JAWBREAKERS AT THE CANDY SHOP!"_**

"What?!" Dennis and Kevin yelled out with glares.

Everyone then went to the candy store for jawbreakers.

"See?" Eddy smirked. "Problem solved."

Cindy just rolled her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Jo teleported to the first floor of the house before looking around. "Justine!" she then called out for her girlfriend. "Justine, are you there?!"

There were soon whimpering sounds heard from Justine's room. The jockette followed the sound and tried to get into her girlfriend's room, but the door was locked. Jo then teleported into Justine's room and heard whimpering sounds underneath the blanket.

"Justine?" Jo asked.

"Go away..." Justine muffled.

"It's me, Jo." Jo told her.

" **I SAID GO AWAY!** " Justine screamed, throwing her lamp at the wall.

"Whoa..." Jo muttered to that.

"I said to go away and leave me alone," Justine muffled. "I'm going to kill him."

"Uh, who?" Jo asked.

"Dr. X!" Justine replied.

"Justine, you of all people should know that murder isn't the answer." Jo told her girlfriend.

"You're one to talk; you want revenge on the one who killed your father." Justine replied.

"That's... That's different..." Jo said.

"Oh, yeah, I bet it is..." Justine deadpanned.

"Justine, this isn't like you..." Jo winced at Justine's dark side due to the trauma she's had lately.

"Well, you didn't have to go through the pain I did of having to lose your best friends." Justine huffed.

"Justine..." Jo sighed.

"Everybody I care about just dies," Justine sulked. "My dad died with Layla and Jose... Then I become friends with Lena Dupree, and she dies... Now Manu and Snookie are gone. What's the point of living?"

"You're not suggesting...?" Jo's eyes widened to Justine's choice of words.

"I don't know anymore," Justine sulked as tears ran down her face. "I'm scared... Who's going to be the next one gone? You? The Boys? I'm scared, Jo, I really am... Please, do me a favor."

"What is it?" Jo asked.

"Hold me please!" Justine wailed as she cried her eyes out.

Jo, of course, didn't hesitate for that and soon hugged Justine in a comforting and warm way that she could, being a couple and all.

* * *

Later on, that night, Jo and Justine were sleeping together. Or so one of them thought.

Justine was getting up and walked over to the window and opened it, then looked over to her girlfriend who was still sleeping. "I'm sorry, Jo, but I have to do this," she then said. "I promise that I'll be back."

Jo stirred slightly and Justine soon moved a pillow for her girlfriend to hug that and soon snuck outside to go where she felt like going.

"I love you, and please, take care of the Boys." Justine told Jo before she soon walked outside, but she soon sensed another presence.

It was Justin, leaning against a tree.

"What are you doing?" Justine asked him.

"I could be asking you the same thing," Justin replied. "You're going, aren't you?"

"Why do you ask that?" Justine asked back.

"Because I'm going with you," Justin said. "He needs to pay."

"Those kids are going to get themselves killed." Drell said as he was disguised as an owl from the tree that Justin leaned against.

"You're going to come with me?" Justine asked her brother.

"No!" Drell panicked.

"Well, yeah, I'm mad too," Justin said. "I wanna make him and all of Black Eden pay for what they made us do."

"Don't do it, please!" Drell begged the twins. "Revenge isn't the answer!"

"Ready?" Justin asked.

"Ready." Justine nodded.

"Volcano Twins powers activate!" Justin and Justine signaled together.

A glow came over them.

" **STAAAWP!** " Drell begged.

"Let's do this." Arceus said.

Kala nodded in agreement and they both flew off to Black Eden.

"Oh, crap, this is bad, I need some help," Drell said before he soon flew over to Justine's window and turned into his human-ish form. "Jo, wake up!" he then called out.

"Ugh... What...?" Jo groaned before seeing the warlock. "Uh, Drell?"

"Justine's about to do something stupid, and I don't mean what you guys do, that I wish you would save until marriage..." Drell replied before cringing in slight distaste.

"What are you talking about?" Jo asked.

" **JUSTIN AND JUSTINE ARE HEADED TO BLACK EDEN!** " Drell told her.

Jo rubbed the inside of her ear. "You sure about that?"

"Would I lie?" Drell deadpanned.

"Not really." Jo admitted.

"We gotta go stop them!" Drell told her.

"You sure about that?" Jo asked. "You look scared... Are you afraid of Dr. X?"

"JUST GO!" Drell yelled out, ignoring that question. "COME ON!"

"You are, aren't you?" Jo asked him.

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME, COME ON!" Drell yelped.

"I'll take that as a yes." Jo said.

POOF!

* * *

Dr. X carried a white-haired girl in his arms and went to tuck her into bed as she looked like any tired little girl, she looked a little cute when she was asleep. "Good night, Bell, sleep tight." he then told his daughter.

Bell smiled in her sleep and even snuggled with her blanket.

"So, where's our part of the deal?" Namakaokahai asked Dr. X.

"You'll get it soon, as promised." Dr. X replied.

"You had better." Aukelenuiaiku reminded.

"You will in due time." Dr. X replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Drell and Jo were getting ready to go to Black Eden.

"Um, listen, Jo, how about I meet you over there?" Drell suggested nervously.

"You're scared, aren't you?" Jo asked.

"No way, I just wanna make sure you get there alive and I can check on you later," Drell looked away from her with a laugh. "I gotta tuck Skippy in and give him his bedtime story."

"Huh?" Jo asked.

"Bye!" Drell said before poofing away from the jockette.

"Fraidy cat..." Jo muttered before walking off into the Black Eden. "I gotta find those two before something bad happens."

The Volcano Twins teleported not too far away from where Dr. X was.

"Here we are," Arceus told his sister. "Are you ready?"

"Let's do this." Kala nodded.

"Guys, stop!" Jo told them.

Arceus and Kala stopped and turned around.

"Jo, what are you doing here?" Kala asked.

"You guys, this is crazy." Jo said.

"Like you wanting to kill your father's murderer?" Kala asked. "This is the only way!"

"Is it though?" Jo asked. "Won't that just make you worse by killing him for what he did to those you love?"

"You guys, this is crazy." Jo said.

"Like you wanting to kill your father's murderer?" Kala asked. "This is the only way!"

"Is it though?" Jo asked. "Won't that just make you worse by killing him for what he did to those you love?"

"You don't know anything about our pain," Arceus glared. "You don't know what we've been through!"

"I don't, don't I?" Jo glared slightly.

"Yeah, so get out of our way!" Arceus firmly told her, blinded by his anger.

"No, I won't let you!" Jo told him.

"I said get out of our way!" Arceus glared as he soon grabbed Jo and threw her into a tree which made his twin sister gasp.

Arceus then stormed off.

"FINE!" Jo glared. "Go ahead, see if I care! Go ahead and destroy yourselves like this! I just thought you two were better than the resort to killing someone! Sure, I wanna kill whoever killed my dad, but that's just who I am, you guys aren't violent in a bloodthirsty murder way!"

Kala stopped for a minute and looked at her girlfriend and Black Eden. "She's right..." she then said somberly. "This is not who we are."

Arceus walked closer towards Dr. X.

"Stop..." Kala told him, grabbing his arm to make him stop.

"Sis, what are you doing?" Arceus asked her.

"This isn't us," Kala replied. "Manu and Snookie wouldn't want us to do this."

"But Dr. X-" Arceus said.

"I know what he did, but what we're going to do is wrong too." Kala told him.

"He-" Arceus tried.

"Please, stop, for me..." Kala soon had tears appear in her eyes. "We can bring him justice another way, but please, don't kill him."

POOF!

"I guess crying _does_ solve all your problems after all." Drell said about Kala crying before poofing away again.

* * *

Arceus looked at Kala and then at Black Eden before then sighing. "You're right; I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too," Kala replied. "I guess we've been driven by revenge."

"Just like they were, I know you guys are better than that," Jo said. "Now, Babe, I know you're upset because people you get close to die, but it's just a fact of life... People die, I'm sorry, but that's just how life is, it can be unfair sometimes, but it can sometimes be so good."

"It's just that death scares me..." Kala frowned. "I just don't want to lose people that I'm close with."

"Well, no one does, but that's just how life is." Jo told her.

"I guess you're right; I'm sorry." Kala said.

"Me too," Arceus added. "I'm sorry for throwing you into a tree."

"You're lucky I'm letting you off with a warning for that one." Jo replied.

"Come on, let's go home." Kala suggested.

Jo and Arcues nodded and were about to leave until a wave hit them.

"What the-?!" Jo gawked.

Namakaokahai and Aukelenuiaiku floated down right in front of them.


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh, great, it's you two." Jo glared at the evil god and goddess.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk, didn't your parents ever teach you never to trespass someone's property?" Namakaokahai tutted.

"I guess we'll have to teach you some manners." Aukelenuiaiku added.

"Take care of the mortal; I can handle the twins." Namakaokahai told her husband.

"Who're you calling mortal?" Jo glared.

"Uh, you, stupid." Namakaokahai deadpanned.

Aukelenuiaiku then mutters Hawaiian magic words and then Jo was trapped in a shield.

"What the- **LET ME OUT!** " Jo snapped.

"Nope, I won't." Aukelenuiaiku told Jo.

"Why don't you leave us alone?" Kala glared to the water goddess. "Can't you see we've suffered enough?"

"Sorry, but that's not going to happen, and I don't care if you're Pele's children." Namakaokahai replied as she then summoned a bunch of water and trapped The Volcano Twins into a water prison.

"That should keep them occupied a while." Aukelenuiaiku chuckled.

"Bring on the fight scene..." Drell rolled his eyes as it wasn't exciting anymore.

"You son of a..." Jo glared. "I'm going to kill you where you stand!"

"Let's take them to Dr. X, he'll know what to do with them," Namakaokahi smirked before she then laughed along with her husband, but both were stopped as they saw the twins break out of their water prison. "What the?! How did you escape?!"

"You've forgotten one thing: we can access powers from the Hawaiian gods and goddesses." Kala replied.

"That means we can use your powers too!" Arceus added.

"Does no one pay attention anymore?" Drell mumbled in the background.

"You can't do that!" Namakaokahai glared at the twins.

"Sure we can!" Arceus replied.

Kala and Arceus brought out their scepters to become more powerful than the evil duo who manipulated their old friends.

* * *

The evil god and goddess were knocked out, groaning in defeat, and Jo was released from the shield.

"Way to go, guys." Jo smiled.

"O-Okay, yes, that was awesome..." Drell said as he appeared, looking nervous. "Come on; we'll talk later..."

Everyone was then teleported back into the city.

Kala and Arceus then became Justine and Justin again.

"What did we learn?" Jo asked the twins.

"Sorry, Jo, I was just so frustrated." Justine sighed about earlier.

"You're right, revenge is never the answer," Justin added. "I'm sorry if I was angry."

"Guys, I know you're having a tough time, but it's going to be okay," Jo told them. "It's not the end of the world."

"Even if people close to me always die?" Justine asked.

"Justine, I'm sorry, but yes, it's just something you'll have to live with." Jo told her girlfriend.

"Even if it kills the kindest and closest of people." Justin frowned.

"No, but I've learned there's a thing called justice, but just look at Mike," Jo replied. "Her parents got killed by Dr. X, and you don't see her going into Black Eden to try and kill him."

"She doesn't do that?" Justine asked.

"No, and you shouldn't either, that'll just make you worse than him, no matter how much I'd enjoy it..." Drell replied before muttering about how he'd like to see Dr. X suffer for a change. "He's worse than Yen Sid..."

"I'm sorry if we caused you any trouble." Justine pouted.

"I just wish we could bring him to justice." Justin added.

"Eventually, we will, someway, but not that way..." Jo told the twins. "Genocide is bad... I mean, look at Notre Dame when that creepy old guy was hitting on that gypsy girl."

"But what are we going to do about the statues?" Justine asked.

"I have an idea." Drell spoke up suddenly.

* * *

The next day, the group was in the Reid twins' yard, having a moment of silence for Manu and Snookie, and only they could see the statues, thanks to Drell.

"We'll find a way to bring them back." Mike promised.

"It might be a while, but for now, this can be like a visitation." June added.

Eddy was crying his eyes out as Double D and Cindy were patting his back. Cindy looked soft to him before glaring and looking around for any bullies who would kill the moment.

"Nobody else can see them, don't worry about it." Mike told Cindy, but appreciated her looking out for all of them.

"Thank you guys for coming over like this." Justine said.

"What're friends for?" Eddy smiled honestly.

"We're here for you and Justin," Mike replied. "You guys know that."

"Well, it's good to know we have friends like you guys..." Justine said before sighing. "It's a real shame this had to happen to Manu and Snookie... I guess this is how Beast Boy felt when Terra was petrified."

"But we will find a way to bring them back." Jo promised.

"Thank you guys, we really appreciate it." Justin said.

"We're friends, it's what we do." Dee Dee smiled.

The Reid twins smiled back and had another moment of silence until they put flowers on the stones and walked away.

"So, who's up for a game of Bean Bag Tag?" Eddy offered.

"I'm in!" Cindy beamed.

The group nodded and looked at the twins.

"We'll be right there," Justine told them. "Just give us a second."

Everyone of course agreed and walked off to let Justin and Justine alone with Manu and Snookie.

"If you guys can hear us, please listen," Justin prayed. "We promise to find a way to reverse this."

"And we will." Justine added as she hugged her twin brother.

The two shared a rather tearful hug as they stayed with the stone statues before going to join the others in Bean Bag Tag.

The End


End file.
